world_of_warcraftfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Друид
| role = Healer, Melee DPS, Ranged DPS, Tank | spec = Balance, Feral, Guardian, Restoration | resource = Mana, Energy, Rage, Eclipse | attribute = Intellect or Agility | armor = Cloth, Leather | weapon = Staff, Dagger, One-handed or Two-handed Mace, Fist weapon, Polearm and held in off-hand items excluding sheields and weapons. | skill = Shapeshifting (e.g. Cat Form, Moonkin Form), Tranquility, Rebirth, Symbiosis. }} :We are the preservers of the balance, now and forever, as Malfurion lies in the Dreaming. Never forget this. - Kal of Dolanaar The druid is a shapeshifting hybrid class available to the night elf, worgen, tauren and troll races. Druids are able to perform each of the three group roles (tanking, healing, and dealing damage) by utilizing their shapeshift forms. While a druid is most effective in the role determined by their active specialization and equipment they can also use their shapeshifting abilities to temporarily switch to a different role in combat. In addition to combat forms, druids can shapeshift into forms that increases movement speed while running, swimming, or flying. The ability to switch roles out of combat - and temporarily perform a different role in combat - makes the druid class one of the most versatile in World of Warcraft. Class overview Druids harness the vast powers of nature to preserve balance and protect life. With experience, druids can unleash nature’s raw energy against their enemies, raining celestial fury on them from a great distance, binding them with enchanted vines, or ensnaring them in unrelenting cyclones. Druids can also direct this power to heal wounds and restore life to fallen allies. They are deeply in tune with the animal spirits of Azeroth. As master shapeshifters, druids can take on the forms of a variety of beasts, morphing into a bear, cat, storm crow, or sea lion with ease. This flexibility allows them to fill different roles during their adventures, tearing enemies to shreds one minute and surveying the battlefield from the sky the next. These keepers of the natural order are among the most versatile heroes in Azeroth, and they must be prepared to adjust to new challenges on a moment’s notice.''http://us.battle.net/wow/en/game/class/druid История instructs Malfurion, Tyrande, and Illidan.]] Согласно мифологии тауренов, Cenarius (the patron for all druids) instructed them first in druidism as recounted in their myth ''Forestlord and the First Druids. As it stands, the night elves claim the first druid was Malfurion Stormrage, an idea challenged by the tauren beliefs. He would lead the night elves through the War of the Ancients and the long years that followed. With the creation of the World Tree Nordrassil, the kaldorei druids were bound to Ysera, and her realm, the Emerald Dream, in which they spent centuries of their immortal lives. The Cenarion Circle was eventually formed as the governing society of druids, based in sacred Moonglade. Locked in slumber in their barrow dens for generations, the druids awoke to meet the threat of the Burning Legion during its recent invasion. The Legion's attack left a terrible scar on the natural order and, after Archimonde's defeat, the druids chose to remain in the waking world and help rebuild their shattered lands. The night elf druids were recently joined in the Cenarion Circle by the tauren druids. It is not clear from the current game content if the tauren learned druidism separately from the night elves or if they were taught by the night elves. Conflicting information in the Warcraft universe further exacerbates the confusion. Either way, the tauren and the night elf druids do not participate in the Alliance/Horde conflict, but coexist peacefully within the Cenarion Circle. The Gilnean druids were called Harvest-witches and Celestine also refers to her druidic order as "keepers of the old ways". The harvest-witches would use their primitive druidic skills to cultivate crops but almost "died out" as Gilneas developed, though, when the nation fell into famine, it was the druids who, as Celestine claims, "called upon the earth's blessing and restored the harvest".Quest:A Rejuvenating Touch Druids belong to many different organizations or sects including the Cenarion Circle, Cenarion Expedition, Druids of the Claw, Druids of the Talon, Druids of the Fang, Druids of the Grove, Druids of the Antler and Druids of the Scythe. Warcraft Encyclopedia Druids come and go as they please, and their goals typically have little to do with the "civilized" world. Unaffiliated with any specific government, the primary druidic organization on Azeroth, the Cenarion Circle, answers to no one save itself. The highest rank that a druid can have is that of 'archdruid', and there are only a few archdruids on Azeroth. At the moment the Cenarion Circle's leader is Archdruid Malfurion Stormrage, also the first mortal druid on Azeroth. Through their deep connection to life and nature, druids are able to take on an unusually large variety of roles. Probably a druid's best-known role is that of a healer. Druids are justly famed for their ability to restore life, cure poisonous wounds and remove curses. Indeed, restoring and protecting the planet is one of the top priorities for all druids, though, to regard a druid as merely a healer is a dangerously simplistic assumption that has led to the defeat of many an unwary foe. A druid's empathy with the creatures of the wild also allows him to shapeshift into the forms of other animals. For example, a wounded druid whose magical energies are running low might abruptly take on the form of a bear in order to better withstand further injury. Alternatively, the druid might shift into the form of some large cat, sneak up behind an enemy, then pounce and deliver a fierce flurry of melee attacks. Even the deepest oceans can be explored by a druid, who can simply shift into an aquatic creature, allowing him to stay underwater as long as needed. Until the end of the Third War, druids periodically visited the Emerald Dream to monitor the ebb and flow of life on Azeroth. Today such a visit has become more difficult due to Nordrassil's poor health. Druids possess a deep understanding of the way in which all living things depend upon one another. Whenever this delicate equilibrium is disrupted, the druid works to restore the balance. To that end, a druid can use his connection with the Emerald Dream to exert a calming influence over animals, even forcing some into a temporary state of hibernation. Just as the druid can wield peace and somnolence, the druid can tap into the fury of nature itself: Terrible storms have responded to a druid's call; thorns have sprouted from the druid's skin to wound his attackers; even previously harmless roots have grown up out of the soil at greatly accelerated speeds in order to entangle a foe. For obvious reasons, druids thrive in the wild outdoors. Inevitably, however, they lose some of their effectiveness when they are forced to endure separation from the natural environment. What good is a cleansing rain when a druid cannot even see the sky? How are roots to capture a foe who is standing atop a high tower? Such cases clearly require a druid with the imagination to consider new strategies and the flexibility to carry them out. Yet this flexibility, too, comes with an underlying negative corollary. The druid tends to be a jack-of-all-trades, but a master of none. An unusual mixture of priest, rogue, and warrior, the druid is therefore not equal to any of these three classes in their particular specialties. Even so, the druids' incredible adaptability serves them well in confronting the challenges that Azeroth has to offer.The Warcraft Encyclopedia/Druid Расы The druid class can be played by the following races: Racial abilities These are some of the racial traits relevant to druids: *Shadowmeld is a stealth ability. It can be useful in aggro management for DPS in PvE and a method for escaping combat. Be aware, the ability only drops aggro temporarily. *Elusiveness (night elf racial) will greatly help your stealth, since this trait stacks with Prowl. *Quickness is an increase in dodge and makes it harder for enemies to hit you. This is very useful in tanking. *Wisp Spirit minimizes downtime after death. *Nature Resistance (racial) grants them a 1% reduction to all Nature damage taken. In terms of max/min, Night Elves are best for tanking and PvP for the Alliance side. *Viciousness gives worgen a +1% chance to achieve both melee and spell crits and is wonderful for DPS and healing. *Darkflight is a sprint ability with a 2 minute cooldown that can be useful in PvP or PvE. In combination with Dash (druid ability) and Stampeding Roar (Cat Form), worgen druids have the most mobility. *Aberration (racial) grants a 1% reduction to all Shadow and Nature damage taken. In terms of max/min, Worgen are best for DPS and healing for the Alliance side. *War Stomp can stun enemies, making it useful for all specs in PvP and PvE. *Endurance gives a slight health bonus, beneficial for tanks and PvP. *Nature Resistance (racial) grants a 1% reduction to all Nature damage taken. In terms of max/min, Taurens are best for tanking and PvP for the Horde side. *Berserking will gives you a 20% attack and casting speed buff every 3 minutes, good for DPS and healing. *Da Voodoo Shuffle reduces the duration of all movement impairing effects by 15%, mostly useful for PvP. *Regeneration (racial) increases health regeneration by 10% and allows 10% to continue during combat, minorly useful in PvP, or for giving tanks a slight edge. In terms of max/min, Trolls are best for DPS and healing for the Horde side. Notable druids Специализации balance-druid]] :For a full list of specialization abilities, see Druid abilities Друиды это единственный класс, который имеет 4 специализации: * Balance - Caster DPS * Feral - Melee DPS * Guardian - Tank * Restoration - Healer Баланс Can take on the form of a powerful Moonkin, balancing the power of Arcane and Nature magic to destroy enemies at a distance. Balance druids focus on dealing ranged magical damage, with an array of signature abilities such as Starsurge, Sunfire, Solar Beam and Starfall. Balance druids use Moonkin Form to increase their damage dealt, protect them from harm and grant spell haste to themselves and their party. As well as granting Balance druids a distinctive Owlkin appearance (although this can be changed with Glyph of Stars) this form has also gained Balance druids nicknames such as "Boomkin", reflecting their potential for extremely high damage output. Balance druids rely on mana to fuel their abilities, and also gain access to the unique Eclipse secondary resource system, with the Eclipse Bar displayed underneath their health and mana. Certain spells cause the druid to generate Lunar or Solar Energy, and accumulating 100 of either type will trigger an Eclipse, with each type granting different benefits for a short period. This embodiment of the forces of balance significantly determines the Balance druid's spellcasting choices. Feral Takes on the form of a great cat to deal damage with bleeds and bites. Feral druids are powerful feline melee damage-dealers, using Cat Form to deal swift and savage damage to their enemies. They have much in common with rogues, using energy to fuel their attacks and combo points to build to deadly finishing moves. Like rogues, Feral druids are extremely agile, and can use Prowl to sneak around and Pounce on enemies when they least expect it. Feral druids are often called "Cat", "Kitten" or "Kitty", these affectionate nicknames belying their formidable ferocity. Guardian Takes on the form of a mighty bear to absorb damage and protect allies. Guardian druids are indomitable tanks, using the strength of Bear Form to become a towering, snarling wall between themselves and their allies. Similar to Protection warriors, Guardian druids use rage to fuel their abilities, mauling and mangling their enemies and transforming their rage into health with Frenzied Regeneration. Guardian druids' Bear Form is improved with Thick Hide (druid ability), allowing them to square up to the most formidable of foes. Guardian druids are often known simply as "Bears". Restoration Uses heal-over-time Nature spells to keep allies alive. Restoration druids are capable healers, specializing in restoring their allies' health through heal over time effects. Restoration druids possess a range of healing options, from direct healing to more sophisticated buffs such as Living Seed, with abilities such as Nourish offering synergistic effects, and can also dispel with Nature's Cure. Restoration druids are capable of healing allies without the use of a special shapeshift form, but with the talent Incarnation can take on the form of the Tree of Life. Abilities :For a full list of druid abilities, see Druid abilities Druids have a range of magical and physical abilities. While each specialization focuses on strengthening a particular area of a druid's repertoire, all druids are capable of using Cat Form and Bear Form, dealing physical and ranged magical damage, healing targets and using numerous other abilities. Some signature druid abilities: *Wrath *Prowl *Entangling Roots *Dash (druid ability) *Faerie Fire *Pounce *Innervate *Rebirth *Mark of the Wild *Hibernate *Tranquility *Cyclone *Symbiosis Shapeshifting The druid's most notable ability is shapeshifting into different forms. These following forms can be obtained when reaching a certain level: Moonkin Form (Balance specialization only), Cat Form, Bear Form, Travel Form, Aquatic Form, and Flight Form (Swift Flight Form automatically replaces Flight Form when obtained). Many abilities are restricted to a certain form. Others have different forms or effects depending on the druid's form when it is used. Because Cat Form and Bear Form use energy and rage, respectively, rather than mana, druid abilities that use mana cannot be used by druids when they are in these forms. However, druids can quickly shift between forms to gain access to desired abilities. For all forms, the following applies: *Immune to Polymorph in all forms except the default, humanoid form. *Switching from polymorphed humanoid to another form breaks polymorph. *Shapeshifting also breaks all movement-impairing effects (like Slow or Hamstring) and roots (Frost Nova or Entangling Roots) except the 3-second daze that can proc when one is attacked from behind by a melee attack. *Depending on the form, the druid is considered either Humanoid (Caster and Moonkin), Beast (Travel, Aquatic, Bear, and Cat), or Elemental (Tree of Life); and thus is vulnerable (or immune) to different spells. This also applies to being tracked. *Shapeshifts are not buffs or magical effects, thus they may not be dispelled. *Mana regeneration still continues at the same speed as out of the form. *Weapons and armor that have the "Chance on hit" effect or have gained the said enchantments can still proc regardless of form. *Items with an "Equip: When hit ..." do work in forms. Some examples of these items are the Naglering and Darkmoon Card: Wrath's damage, Green Whelp Armor sleep. If you shapeshift while wearing any disguise, your form buff will remove the disguise buff. This is because it has a blanket effect and can cause unexpected bugs when two buffs are stacked. Items like the Noggenfogger Elixir were changed in 2007 to not stack with Druid forms so that it would not cause any future problems. Subsequent issues have arisen, such as the jet-pack required for Gunship Battle, giving the message "Cannot use whilst shape-shifted". This can make completing some achievements more challenging for feral and balance druids, such as With a Little Helper from My Friends, requiring creative thinking such as spending the battles as a gunner in Wintergrasp. As of 5.0.4, druids can mount while in Moonkin Form. Gear Druids are able to wear cloth and leather armor only, and gain additional benefits from wearing completely leather. Druids can equip staves, daggers, one-handed or two-handed maces, fist weapons, and polearms. "Held in off-hand" items can still be used, but they cannot dual wield. RPG Druids are keepers of the world who walk the path of nature following the wisdom of the Ancients and Cenarius, healing and nurturing the world. To a druid, nature is a delicate balance of actions in which even the smallest imbalance can create storming turmoil from peaceful skies. Druids draw their power from this wild energy using it to change their shapes and command the forces of nature.World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, 67 Traditionally, druids chose the path of a specific animal totem, however, since the invasion of the Burning Legion, most druids have undergone a number of reforms including encouraging the study of magic from all totems. Druids who do this are known as druids of the wild.Alliance Player's Guide, 14 Videos * * * * Patch changes * * * * Blizzard|accessdate=2009-06-12|quote=In our next major content patch, druids will find a host of new textures for two major forms, cat and bear.}}}} * See also *Elven druid *Druid sects *Druids as tanks *Alamo References External links fr:Druide FAQ it:Druido nl:Druid pl:Druid Category:Druids Category:Core classes Category:WoW classes Category:World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game Category:Alliance Player's Guide